


[Podfic] An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4½ of Candide, Found In Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Candide - Voltaire
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, rarelit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24243652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Exactly what the title says, I'm afraid.
Relationships: Candide/Jacques l’anabaptiste | Candide/James the Anabaptist
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[Podfic] An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4½ of Candide, Found In Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4½ of Candide, Found In Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621) by [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah). 



**Text:** [An Excerpt From The Lost Chapter 4½ of Candide, Found In Voltaire's Wastebasket Long After His Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621)

**Author:** [norah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norah/pseuds/norah)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 2:40

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/2-of-candide-found-in-voltaires-wastebasket-long-after-his-death/An%20Excerpt%20from%20The%20Lost%20Chapter%204.5%20of%20Candide.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> This podfic was recorded for the "First!" challenge for Voiceteam2020. 
> 
> As I was trolling through AO3 for fandoms for this challenge, I was so amused to find this Candide fic, and I nearly died laughing when I read it. Thank you, norah, for uncovering this treasure from Voltaire's wastebasket, and giving blanket permission for podfic.


End file.
